


Sparks In The Air

by iknewaman



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Humor, M/M, Poor Jim, Poor Spock, Sexual Frustration, Virgin Jim, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknewaman/pseuds/iknewaman
Summary: Spock has spent the majority of his adult life wanting to interview a superhero, yet despite New York City being rife with them he's never had the chance to meet any. Then one day he runs into a stunning man called Jim who can fulfil this dream and some other personal fantasies, but for whatever reason he refuses to do the interview.Well, Spock's never been one to give up so easily. (Or at all.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not nor will I ever own Star Trek.

It’s unbelievable.

New York City is crawling with superheroes, each and every one of them performing heroic deeds that are captured on the citizens’ communicators and within seconds plastered all over the internet. They are all around, tackling any and all crime that pop up in the city, no matter how small or inconsequential. It is impossible not to run into one, whether you’re going out for a run, taking the subway to work, or just throwing the bins out. 

And yet.

Spock pushes open the door to the café, the bell above the door announcing his entrance. He looks up at the sound, raising a single brow. How quaint. Many modern cafés no longer utilise things such as bells when signalling someone’s entrance, instead choosing to opt for an electronic beep wired to the hinges of the door. 

Spock sets aside his fascination with the bell in favour of approaching the counter, and he doesn’t even bother glancing at the board above with the menu displayed in wonderfully cursive writing.

“One black tea, please.” He tells the man at the till, his name badge informing Spock that his name is ‘Montgomery’. “That will be all.”

“You want anything added to the tea?”

“No.”

“That’ll be five credits, then.” Montgomery replies, his brogue accent a pleasing sound to Spock’s ears. 

Spock hands over his credit chip, and a few button presses later it’s returned to him along with a ‘thank you’. He pockets his credit chip, catching the barista as he spins around and gets started on the very simple concoction.

Spock stands to the side, quietly awaiting his order. Yes, New York is filled to the brim with superheroes, yet he can’t seem to get his hands on one. Actually, he can, but they don’t have the time for him. He would have thought that as a journalist for one of the few unbiased newspaper companies in the city superheroes would have nothing against him asking for interviews, but apparently that is not the case.

Spock has always had a fascination with superheroes since he was a child, though more specifically their superpowers. He’s curious as to how they work, how they feel, how they are first discovered and later used, and how they affect the bearer as well as their day to day life. There’re so many things he wonders about, and he is, simply put, extremely riveted with the concept of superpowers. He wants to know more about them, but no one will speak to him about it which is beyond frustrating.

He supposes he understands why people would be hesitant to come forward and talk about their superpowers. It would be giving away too much information regarding their powers, something which could be used by their enemies to work in their favour. And although the majority of superheroes are masked, it might expose their identity, something which many keep hidden as to avoid being constantly targeted. Those who don’t wear their masks are caught up in too much of their own business to allow Spock the time of day, needing to stop this week’s end of the world debacle and capture the perpetrators of some robbery in one sitting.

There are probably countless of understandable reasons as to why Spock can’t manage to snag a superhero for a single interview, but that doesn’t mean he’s not going to be bitter about it.

“One black tea.” Montgomery declares, setting down the steaming cup and capping it tightly.

“Thank you.” Spock tells him.

The man smiles and returns back to the till, idly perusing the very sparsely occupied café. Spock picks up his tea and leaves two credits for Montgomery, then strides towards the door. The smell of the tea is appealing, and the hot weight of it burning into his hands promises a good weapon to combat the coldness of the weather outside. By Human standards it is simply cool, but to a Vulcan like Spock, it’s frosty territory.

He’s just exited and is about to turn down the street when someone jostles him and causes the beverage to spill onto his coat.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry!” A voice exclaims, followed by rustling. “I wasn’t paying attention where I was going, I’m really sorry.”

A tissue is thrust in front of Spock, and he gingerly accepts it while holding the tea away from his person. He wipes down his coat a few times, then gently dabs at the spot where the tea has spilled onto his fingers.

“Are you okay?” The voice asks, tone laced with worry.

“It is if no concern.” Spock placates, looking up. “It is simply…” He falters suddenly.

The man before him is absolutely stunning.

He has icy, blue eyes that take Spock’s breath away, and plush pink lips that are just begging to be kissed and ravished. His thick eyebrows are furrowed in concern, and there is evidence of stubble across his very strong jawline. His golden hair is at odds with the darker ones on his chin, but it looks extremely soft to the touch, so much so that Spock has to hold himself back from reaching up and grip his hands in it.

It is, simply put, lust at first sight.

“Tea.” Spock finishes, completely in awe at the specimen stood before him.

The man’s expression eases slightly, but there’s still traces of worry left. “I really am sorry. I should’ve looked where I was going.”

“I am not concerned with you of all people getting me wet.” Spock tells him bluntly.

“Um.” The man stutters, face flushing bright red. “Um.”

Spock is perplexed by the reaction at first, then realises that perhaps utilising such a straightforward manner of flirtation wasn’t something everyone appreciated.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“Um.” The man replies, quickly averting his eyes. He clearly doesn’t partake in speech or saying words very often.

“I apologise. I did not intend to offset you so.” Spock says.

“You’re not—“ The man clears his throat, then tries again. “You’re not offsetting me. At all.”

Spock inclines his head. “I am pleased.”

“Me too.” The man answers slowly, crossing his arms over his chest. Spock’s eyes immediately jump to them, the tightness of the man’s leather jacket enunciating the movements of his muscles. When Spock looks back up he can see the interest flare up in the man’s eyes, a languid tilt to his smile.

“How so?” Spock asks in a low voice.

The man’s jaw clenches. “Well, you’re… very good-looking.”

“My appearance is merely average in comparison to yourself.”

The man ducks his head, a wide grin spreading across his face. “That’s uh, that’s awful kind of you, but I think we’ll have to agree to disagree in this case.”

“Most unfortunate,” Spock murmurs. “However, I am certain there are other matters we can agree on, in private.”

Spock sees the man’s cheeks flush deeper and his eyes darken, but still he keeps his arms tightly crossed and his hands to himself. Spock is intent on rectifying this matter immediately.

“That’s um… that’s real neat.” The man gets out awkwardly.

Spock raises a delicate eyebrow. “Neat?”

“Yeah, it’s, y’know… it’s cool.” The man fumbles, his reddening cheeks most likely due to embarrassment and not attraction this time around. It’s oddly sweet.

“I see.” Spock starts, “This Standard vernacular is rather difficult for me to grasp.” It isn’t a lie. It is difficult, especially since it’s constantly changing, as well as the fact that the language differed depending on where one lived.

“You’ll get the hang of it eventually, don’t worry.” The man smiles kindly.

“Perhaps you could teach me?” Spock asks, and lets his fingers briefly graze the man’s bicep. He feels a powerful surge of lust roiling beneath the skin, but there’s something hidden too. Spock can’t decipher it, but it’s subtle, like smoke curling in the air.

He notices the man’s body tense suddenly, and Spock lets his hand fall back down to his side. He takes a slow sip of his tea, side-eyeing the man as he does so. He seems to have been stunned into silence, and so Spock prompts, “Well?”

“Oh! Uh,” The man startles out of his reverie, his arms uncrossing and awkwardly falling at his sides. Spock sees his hands clenching and unclenching briefly, and his gaze flickers up to the man. It is a most curious behaviour.

“I… I don’t know.” The man says awkwardly.

“I see.”

“No, you don’t.” The man lets out a huff of laughter.

“True. I do not.” Spock admits. “But I am not opposed to having you explain what you don’t know in further detail.”

Again, the man’s eyes seem to darken, and Spock sees him dig his fingernails into the palm of his hands. They look to be large, capable hands, and Spock can only imagine the roughness of them as they caress his body. A shiver runs through him at the thought.

Spock holds out his hand and introduces himself. “My name is Spock.”

He knows it’s indecent, and the man must realise it too because his eyes widen. There’s a hint of hesitation in him, but after a moment he reaches forward and clasps Spock’s hand in his own. “I’m Jim.”

All of a sudden a flash of electricity passes between them, and Jim instantly drops Spock’s hand. 

The two of them stare at the spot where their hands had been clasped, a slight burning smell left hanging in the air. After a moment of bizarre silence Spock carefully asks, “Did you just emit electric currents out of your hand?”

Jim immediately hides his hands behind his back. “Uhh… no.”

“I saw you.”

There’s a tense silence, then Jim nods once. “That’s pretty damning evidence.”

“That is… shocking.” Spock comments slowly, still struggling to wrap his head around what has just occurred.

Jim lets out a startled laugh. “Did you just make a pun?”

Spock catches his gaze. “I appear to have.”

He can’t get over his shock. If Spock’s not wrong, and he’s almost certain he’s not, the man before him just accidentally showcased his superpowers. _Superpowers_. As in an ability superheroes possess. Spock can’t believe his luck; he’s just stumbled onto the opportunity of a lifetime, and not only that, it’s come in this perfectly amazing packaging.

“Normal people do not emit electric currents out of their hands.” He utters, mesmerised.

“Hey!” Jim objects. “At least it wasn’t out of my eyes!”

Spock’s eyes alight. “You can shoot electric currents out of your eyes?”

Jim looks suddenly perplexed. “What? No! I was just using that as an extreme example.”

Spock moves closer, stepping into his personal space. “To what extent can you use your superpower?”

“It— I— What?” Jim sputters.

“For how long have you had it?” Spock inquires, taking another step.

“I, um—“ Jim’s eyes flicker left and right, his face flushing deeper. “Oh, um, I—“ His eyes flash down to his wrist, and he suddenly exclaims, “Oh hey, would you look at that? It’s evening o’clock! Wow, how time flies, I really need to be somewhere else.”

Spock frowns as the man hurriedly backs away. “Preposterous—“

“Not at all! I gotta go, it was good meeting you!” He throws Spock a quick wave, then scurries down the street faster than lightning.

Spock stares after the man, confused at his reaction. He doesn’t understand what has just happened. Jim had been interested in him, of that he was sure. Spock was interested in him, of that he was absolutely sure. Jim’s sudden reveal of his superpowers had been a surprise, but certainly not an unwelcome one, not for Spock at least. He’d shown his interest loud and clear, and… well… maybe that had been the problem.

Spock’s frown deepens.

*

Jim’s a superhero. He has to be. Why else would he have made his sudden escape after having revealed his superpower to Spock? If he had nothing to hide, he would have remained, but clearly that was not the case. So, Spock was certain he was a superhero. The only problem was, he didn’t know who Jim was. He knew him simply as Jim, the man who had ignited such intense lust in him within moments of meeting, and nothing more. It was extremely frustrating, and despite the many, many, _many_ files on superheroes Spock pores over, he can’t identify Jim. His superpower has not been documented at all, not in any of the files or news articles that crosses Spock’s desk and PADD, and none that he can find online. The closest thing Spock finds to electricity being emitted from one’s hands belongs to the superhero ‘ _The Defender_ ’, who has been sighted on many occasions as being a black female, which from what Spock recalls, Jim most definitely is not.

He’s about ready to slam his head against his desk repeatedly in defeat, his one chance at interviewing a superhero slipping through his fingers like fine sand, when suddenly he thinks of a plan. It’s very basic, and he’s not entirely certain it’ll work, but considering he’s got nothing else to go he’ll have to settle for it.

This simple plan is exactly why Spock finds himself back in the same café from the time he and Jim had met, sat in one of the corner tables and nursing his cup of tea. He’d been surprised when the barista, the same Montgomery from his last visit, had rattled off his previous order as soon as Spock had stepped up to the till. Spock had nodded his affirmation, slightly stunned, but nonetheless impressed at the man’s memories. He didn’t know how many people came through the establishment over the week, but it was still remarkable that he could recall Spock’s order when he’s only been in here once before.

He’d taken a seat at the corner table right away, his back facing the wall so that he could watch the door, the bell announcing every new entrance with a bright tingle. Even though Spock hadn’t met Jim inside of this very establishment, he recalled that the man had been on his way in when they’d knocked into each other. From that observation, Spock surmised that there was a chance Jim would return to the café, maybe not today, but some day. His plan was to visit it every single day for one week, and if after that he hadn’t come across Jim, he’d abandon his search.

Spock carefully blows at his cup, the steam from the tea curling in the air like it’s dancing. He takes a careful sip of the beverage and allows the heat to spread through his very core. It’s immensely satisfying. Many people file through the café, most of them unfamiliar with the place and only needing a place to rest before they continue on with their day. None of them are Jim, and with each new arrival Spock finds himself growing more and more tense. It’s irrational, the excitement he feels every time the bell jingles, but it’ll just as soon drop when he takes notice that the customer is not who Spock is awaiting.

He sits at his table for several hours, refilling his drink on the regular much to the delight of the barista. The man seems to be naturally chatty, keeping up conversation on his end when Spock makes no effort to do so. It’s not irritating by any means. In fact it’s rather jovial and soothing, especially when the man’s accent strengthens on certain words. Spock finds himself rather fascinated by the speech, but he can’t afford to let himself get distracted. He makes sure to leave a tip for the man before returning to his position at the table, gaze once again locked firmly on the door.

Sadly, the day comes to an end without Jim having walked through the door, and Spock is forced to pack his things and go home, failure hanging heavy on his shoulders. It was unfortunate that he didn’t run into Jim on the first day, but he’s not one to be deterred so easily, especially not when he still has the rest of the week to find Jim. 

The second day follows very much the same pattern as the first, as does the third with the one change being that Montgomery gives him his third cup of tea for free along with two pieces of shortbread. They’re a bit too sweet for Spock’s liking, but he nibbles on one of them for the remainder of his stay. The fourth day, however, is different.

On the fourth day Spock finally, _finally_ , catches sight of Jim in the café. 

The man walks in, flapping his jacket to presumably throw off the cold from outside, and walks up to the till. Spock feels his entire being alight with excitement, his body and mind suddenly attuned to the man’s every move. He takes a moment to soak in Jim’s features as he browses the glass display holding the pastries. Unbelievably, he’s even more handsome than Spock remembers. The light from the glass case illuminates his face, and from where Spock is sitting he can only see his profile, but nonetheless it’s still incredibly stunning.

He watches as Jim decides on what he wants, then ambles up to the barista with a smile. It transforms his face, lighting it up like the sun on an exceptionally bright day. Spock never thought of himself as someone who had a penchant for poetry, but it seems this man is bringing out the unconventional in him.

He rises from his seat, abandoning his own tea and walks up behind Jim just as he’s ordering.

“To go, please.” He hears the man say.

Spock halts in his steps.

A sudden thought occurs to him. It’s very possible that if Jim were to see him now, he might not talk to Spock. He might react as he had the last time they met and run in the other direction. No, it was probably best to not let Jim know he was there.

Spock veers off his original path and exits the establishment, the bell tinkling overhead. He crosses the street after looking to his left, then right, then left again, and waits patiently for Jim to leave the café. He’s not entirely certain what he’ll do, but he knows that for now he can’t let the man out of his sight. Sure enough, after a minute Jim walks out with a cup-to-go in his hand, wind tousling up his hair. Spock watches as he looks around, then takes out a cigarette before lighting it.

Spock grimaces. He thinks smoking a disgusting habit and can’t stand it when people who partake in it do so freely in his presence. He much rather prefers it when they do so in designated smoking areas, but then again, he can’t judge Jim for smoking outside. It is free space for all.

Spock watches as Jim takes a drag of his cigarette, smoke furling out of his nostrils before he starts down the street. He allows the man to gain some distance before pursuing him, making sure to stay several steps behind so as to not arouse suspicion. What he’s doing now is technically illegal, but unless the courts classify it as ‘stalking’, which is very unlikely considering this is Spock’s first time trailing after the man, he should be fine. Still, it’s better to be safe than sorry.

Spock follows Jim for about ten minutes, watching the man put out his cigarette on a bin before tossing it inside, then continuing onwards until he reaches a set of brick buildings. Spock comes to a slow stop, watching as Jim walks forward to what he assumes is the main entrance. There’s a brief moment where Jim simply stands where he is, then Spock hears a shrill buzz before the man opens up the door and steps inside.

Spock waits exactly three minutes before he approaches the main entrance. When he nears he can make out a set of name plates screwed into the wall, and beside each of them there’s a button. Spock skims through the names, searching for a ‘Jim’, but the closest variant of it that he can find is ‘James Kirk’. He assumes this must be Jim, but he’ll have to look up the man to make certain.

Spock just stands outside the building, unsure as to what he should do now. He’s completed his mission of finding out where Jim lives, but he’s not thought past this which is unusual of him. He takes a moment to ponder his next options, and decides that he’ll go home and return on Saturday. There’ll be a higher chance that Jim will be home then as opposed to a regular weekday, be it from work or education or whatever it is he does for a living. Spock’s not saying it’s superhero business, but he thinks it might be somewhere in the vicinity of keeping the city safe.

*

Later that night Spock does a rudimentary search on the name James Kirk, and even though there are many in the country, there are only fourteen in New York. Thankfully all of them have social media accounts of some sort, and after scouring three Facebooks accounts and seven horrendous Twitter accounts, he finds a LinkedIn page that shows the image of the very man Spock’s been looking for. 

So it seems Spock had been correct in his assumption; James Kirk was indeed Jim. The page is unfortunately set to private which means he can’t access the information Jim has displayed, such as his past jobs, notable skills, and current occupation, which Spock is rather confident is acting as a vigilante to the city. What he does have access to, however, is the man’s photo which shows him smiling at the camera with his neat row of teeth and eyes crinkled at the corners. 

Spock thinks it’s a poor photo, as Jim is much more gorgeous in real life.

*

Come Saturday morning Spock is once again stood outside Jim’s building, quietly browsing the name plates. He’s trying to decipher which occupant is least likely to react negatively to him if he were to buzz this early in the morning, but there’s nothing he can draw from them other than their names. 

Unable to infer anything substantial, Spock choose one at random. He waits several long seconds for a reply, but there is none. He presses another button and waits.

This time, a crackled voice comes through the intercom. “Yeah?”

“Good morning. I seem to have misplaced my keys and cannot get back into the building—“

Spock barely manages to get halfway through his fake story before the door emits a shrill buzz. He hurriedly drags it open, giving the stranger a quick ‘thank you’ before stepping inside and letting the door slowly fall shut behind him.

He chooses to take the stairs instead of the lift since James Kirk apparently lives on the third floor, and so it’s no hardship to make his way up. Once he’s arrived at the level, Spock idly browses the names on the doors until he comes across ‘James Kirk’. Steeling himself for a confrontation, Spock rings the bell.

There’s a long, drawn out silence with no response from inside in which Spock patiently waits with his hands strictly at his side. After a moment Spock decides to ring the bell once more, but again he receives no reply beyond complete quiet. Spock wonders if perhaps he’s misjudged the times Jim would be in his apartment. Usually superheroes didn’t have days off, but Saturdays weren’t as hectic as the rest of the week. This was why Spock had assumed Jim would be at home, but perhaps he’d been mistaken. 

There’s also the chance that Jim isn’t a superhero, though a part of Spock deeply denies the possibility. He wants with all his might for Jim to be one, fulfilling his lifetime dream of meeting and interviewing one, but he can’t discard the notion that he might not be a superhero. Spock pulls himself away from such negative thinking and instead asks himself, if Jim wasn’t a superhero, why wouldn’t he be home at the moment? Most jobs allowed their employees to have the weekend off unless they were signed up for shift work, but since Spock doesn’t know what Jim’s occupation is he has no idea if that exception applies to Jim.

He’s just about to ring the bell a third and final time when his ears picks up on movement from inside. Soft padding, like bare feet on the floor. Spock gets exactly one second to prepare himself after letting his guard drop before the door opens to reveal James Kirk.

Jim.

The man is shirtless, wearing nothing but light yellow pyjamas low on his hips. He’s clearly awoken from sleep, hair stuck up in all directions and eyes unfocused. His physique is nothing short of amazing, his well-defined muscles leaving little to the imagination. It’s extremely difficult for Spock to keep his mind on the task at hand and not let himself get his fill of masturbation fodder.

Jim’s mid-way through a yawn when he suddenly stops, and awkwardly shuts his mouth. 

“You.” He mumbles, shocked.

“Good morning, Jim.” Spock greets.

“What’re you doing here?” The man frowns, scratching lightly at his collarbone.

“I wish to continue our last conversation.”

Jim’s frown deepens. “Uhh… what?”

“When we last spoke I was in the middle of inquiring about your superpowers.”

“Oh…” It takes another moment before Jim’s eyes widen. “Oh! Right.”

“Shall we continue?” Spock asks.

“You…” Jim starts, clearly still confused at his current situation. “I’m not a superhero.”

Spock lifts a single eyebrow at the comment. “But you possess superpowers.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I’m a superhero. That’s… that’s superphobic, man.” Jim argues weakly.

Spock stares at the man, not deeming the words worthy of a response.

“Ignorant, that’s the word I meant.” Jim amends.

Silence continues to pass between them, the hallway eerily quiet.

“Intolerant?” Jim hedges.

“Jim, may I please enter?” Spock inquires instead.

Jim straightens up. “No, you may not.”

“I simply wish to talk to you regarding your abilities.”

“Well, I don’t feel like talking.” He huffs, placing his arm across the threshold. Spock can’t help it, but his eyes jump to the movement. Jim’s body is enviable, and he feels a strong need to have it fully naked and plastered against his own.

“Perhaps I can return at a later time when you feel more inclined to talk.” He offers, forcefully dragging his gaze away. From Jim’s expression, it’s clear he saw where he was looking, but from the way his own eyes have darkened Spock thinks he’s rather pleased.

“Hmm…” Jim contemplates. “I guess that wouldn’t be too bad.”

Spock feels his chest ease with relief. Finally, progress. “What time would be acceptable for you?”

“How about April 34th?” Jim throws out.

A light frown mars Spock’s face. “There is no April 34th.”

“Exactly.” 

Jim then shuts the door in Spock’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When one door closes, another one opens ;)
> 
> Also a heads up for this fic including probably a few bad electricity-based puns, perhaps more so than the dog puns in 'A Dog Gone Day'. And no, I don't have a pun problem.


	2. Chapter 2

Spock makes it a point to visit Jim’s apartment every single day from then on. Most of the time one of the neighbours will buzz him into the building, but there have been occasions where he’s been forced to wait for someone to leave before rushing forward and grabbing the entrance door before it shuts.

He’s periodically asked Jim for an interview every morning, and each time the man either slams the door in Spock’s face or locks it behind himself before heading off to work. From the attire Jim dons, Spock’s surmised that he’s a firefighter in the city, and not a superhero. He’s disappointed by the revelation, but it’s balanced out by the sudden rise in attraction towards Jim. He and his uniform have featured very heavily in Spock’s fantasies, and if Jim would simply stop being stubborn they could get to re-enacting them to the fullest. Spock’s never seen anyone besides the man himself leave the apartment, and so he extrapolates that Jim lives alone, meaning there’s room for Spock in his bed. Again, that can only becoming a reality if Jim ceases being so stubborn.

Spock’s chief editor, Hikaru, has inquired about Spock’s presence as of late. It’s rare that he’s away from the office for so long, but once Spock explains the situation with Jim Hikaru blushes bright red and tells him to ‘just be professional about it, please’. Spock lifts a slanted brow at that. He’s always acted with the utmost professionalism, and this scenario is no different, no matter how much Spock wants to slide onto Jim’s cock and ride the man until his thighs are quivering from exertion.

Still, Spock doesn’t like to stay idle for too long, and so he brings his PADD along with him, as well as a power bank which enables him to continue his work while staying camped outside Jim’s apartment. He’d originally started out sat against Jim’s door, but the metal against his back was too cold for Spock’s liking, and so he’d migrated over to the staircase. However, he soon realised that he was in the way of people who sometimes came up using the stairs, and so he’d moved to the wall opposite Jim’s door. Every morning after the man refuses Spock the chance for an interview, he bunches up his jacket and sits on it as a makeshift pillow, alternating between sitting and lying down so as to not stiffen his back. Sometimes, if he’s not too busy with work, he’ll do exercises right there in the hallway in order to loosen up his muscles. It’s important to stay in shape after all.

And that’s how Spock’s days go: ask Jim for an interview, get denied, wait outside his apartment until evening and then go home knowing he’s been unsuccessful in completing his mission. Spock keeps up this rigid schedule for twelve days straight until Jim finally has enough and rips the door open with a thunderous expression. 

“You are one persistent fucker, you know that?” He spits out.

“Are you inclined to talk today?” Spock returns calmly from where he’s sat against the wall.

Jim’s jaw clenches. “If you don’t fuck off I’m calling the authorities.”

“Very well.” Spock acknowledges with a small nod, but remains seated.

The door slams shut again, the sound echoing through the hallway. Spock deflates slightly, weariness settling in. 

He’s well aware that Jim despises how Spock’s been hounding him about an interview. If the roles were reversed, Spock would be just as irritated, if not even more so. He knows his actions are unjustifiable, knows that they’re intrusive, and definitely knows that he should be grateful Jim hasn’t contacted the authorities to drag him away. Yet. 

Going by the man’s increasing frustration, the outcome is becoming likelier by the day, until eventually it’ll be a reality. Still, with the prospect of being formally escorted from the premises looming over Spock, he can’t leave. He just can’t. He’s so close now to realising his long-time dream of interviewing a superhero— or, well, someone who possesses superpowers. The man is literally a few metres away, the only thing separating him from Spock being his door and the fact that it’s illegal for Spock to break into his apartment. He’s dying to get an interview with Jim. He wants it so bad he can feel the urge rippling through his body, and propelling him to actually break through into Jim’s apartment for just a few scraps of words. A sentence. An utterance. _Anything_. He’ll take _anything_.

All of a sudden the door carefully opens up, and Jim’s head pokes out through the opening. His eyes almost immediately find Spock where he’s remained unmoving, staring back at Jim unblinkingly.

“You’re still here.” Jim observes tightly.

“Indeed.”

A tense silence stretches out between the two of them, filling the hallway until finally Jim slowly asks, “If I let you interview me, will you leave me alone later?”

“I will.” Spock promises swiftly. Excitement swells up in him, Jim’s inquiry quite possibly meaning he’ll agree to the one thing Spock’s been asking him since their paths crossed.

A few seconds pass, then with a sigh of defeat Jim opens up the door fully. “Come in then.”

Spock is instantly on his feet, scrambling to grab his PADD and crumpled up jacket from beneath him. He slings his bag over his shoulder and hurriedly steps over the threshold into Jim’s home, wanting to get inside before the man has a chance to change his mind.

Spock doesn’t know what to expect of Jim’s apartment, but when he takes a gander around he notices it’s rather small and simple. There’s a kitchen, a living room, and presumably a bedroom and bathroom further inside. The only feature that stands out is that Jim has two shelves filled to the brim with actual, physical books. It’s a rare sight in today’s day and age where everything can be easily downloaded to one’s PADD or communicator.

He hears the door shut behind him, and when he turns around Jim is already looking at him with his hands on his hips. Exasperation is clear in every line of his stance, but still he offers, “My mom didn’t raise me without any manners. Tell me, do you want anything to drink?”

“No, thank you.” Spock tells him politely. “I do not require any sustenance. If you do not mind, shall we proceed with the interview?”

Jim snorts. “Straight to the point, huh?” He motions towards the living room. “Let’s do it then.”

They each take their seats, Spock at one end of the couch and Jim the other. Spock immediately takes out his PADD and communicator, pulling up the recording application on the latter and the notes section on the former.

“You know, I can’t tell if the determination thing is a personality trait or a Vulcan trait.” Jim comments casually.

“It is both.”

“Great.” Jim snorts again. Spock hears him mumble ‘ _double trouble_ ’ under his breath, but ignores it in favour of the task at hand. 

He presses the ‘start recording’ button on his communicator then looks to Jim. “Before we commence the interview, I wish to briefly explain to you the purpose behind it as well as how it will advance. I will be conducting an interview between myself, S’chn T’gai Spock, and yourself, James Kirk, in regards to your superpowers—”

“Abilities.” Jim corrects instantly.

“…abilities.” Spock amends. “I will be recording our conversation using the application on my communicator, and I assure you it will not be released to the public. The intention behind the recording is simply so that I can correctly write up my transcript once the interview has concluded. For the duration of the interview I will also be constructing my own notes as we speak, and they will be documented on my PADD. If this bothers you feel free to inform me and I will cease doing so. Have you now understood the purpose of the interview, and do you agree to its terms?”

“I understand, and I agree.” Jim nods, looking somewhat dreary. It’s amazing how he still manages to stir the beginnings of lust in Spock, even when appearing so displeased.

“Very well. I must also inform you that you have the option to remain entirely anonymous during the exchange.”

“Definitely check me down for that.” Jim says, and Spock does exactly that, adding in a small note to later alter Jim’s name to a pseudonym.

“It is done. Now let us begin. Mr. Kirk, what is your ability?”

“Shooting electricity out of my hands, controlling electricity sometimes.” Jim answers plainly.

“Electric manipulation.” Spock confirms, and types it into his PADD.

Jim lifts a brow. “You’re really into this superhero stuff, aren’t you?”

“I have some fascination with it.” Spock admits, finishing off his typing. “When did you realise you had these abilities?”

“Um, must’ve been about ten. Ten, eleven.”

“Have you worked on developing them since?”

“Not really. They just… exist.”

“Could you please elaborate further?”

Jim sighs, and takes a moment to ponder before answering. “Well, I mean… I’m not really sure how to go about it really. I’ve had these abilities since I was a kid, and even though I’m not as reckless with them as I used to be, they’ve still not improved very much. I thought age might help me control them, but nothing.”

“That is fascinating.” Spock observes, and condenses the information onto his PADD. Jim shoots him an incredulous look, but makes no comment. Spock concludes his typing, then asks, “Does it interfere with your life?”

“It’s kind of a part of my life.” Jim answers easily.

“Could you please explain how it affects your life in further detail? Feel free to refer to your past work, education, or relationships.” 

Jim looks considering. “With work… hm. Well, first off, I should reveal that I’m a fireman. But I suppose you already knew that from having camped outside of my apartment and seeing me leave in uniform most mornings.”

Spock feels his face heating up, but resolutely keeps his gaze on Jim. Even if he is embarrassed by his actions being so blatantly pointed out, he has to act professionally while conducting the interview. He promised Hikaru as much, and himself too. Besides, he can always delete that little detail from the recording later.

It seems Jim must’ve clocked on to his thoughts, because a wicked smirk graces his face and he leans down towards the communicator. “Every morning for _twelve days straight_.”

“Please,” Spock interrupts haltingly, pulling the device out of reach. “Refrain.”

He’s blushing something fierce now, and from the way Jim’s lips tilt into a satisfied smile he’s definitely happy about the outcome of his actions. Still, he leans back again, and Spock gingerly places the communicator between them once more.

He takes a moment to collect himself, cheeks still burning, then prompts, “You were saying?”

Jim huffs out a laugh, but goes on. “Yeah, so like I was saying, I’m a fireman. And y’know, for someone whose abilities are electricity and electric currents, it’s actually not that bad of a job. For some reason I never lose control of them while I’m on shift, but then again I also never ever fucking try to use them.”

“Have you entertained the thought?”

“Never.” Jim retorts immediately. “I don’t need to add in my own electric trouble to the fire that’s already going on. I want to eliminate it, not make it worse.” Spock’s fingers fly across his PADD, documenting Jim’s words. “For education… well, it wasn’t a problem, but then again, I made sure to keep my abilities out of my academic life.”

“Did you lead an effective academic life?”

“All straight As.” Jim discloses with a wide smile.

Spock finds himself incredibly fascinated by the revelation, his attraction towards the man spiking further. The truth that Jim is not only visually appealing, but highly intelligent as well, appeals to Spock like nothing else. He always appreciates beings who are pleasing to the eye, as well as those who possess keen acumen, and knowing that Jim is both of those does nothing but fuel his arousal. 

“Very impressive.” He hums.

“Didn’t think I had it in me, did you?” Jim smirks.

“I did not.”

Jim’s smirk suddenly drops, a frown replacing it. “Okay… kinda rude.”

“What did you study?” Spock ploughs on.

“Astrophysics.”

Spock’s surprise at the statement must be evident, because Jim chuckles. “Man, you really do think the worst of me, don’t you?”

It takes Spock a few seconds to decipher his meaning. “I do not. I simply think it astounding that one man can have so many talents.” He says around a suddenly dry mouth, shifting minutely. His cock is showing an increasing interest in the conversation, every bit of information dropping from Jim’s lips careening Spock deeper into lust. He’s struggling to keep himself at bay and not simply drop into the man’s lap to steal multiple kisses. 

Jim’s cheeks tinge pink, and he sheepishly brushes his thumb against his nose. “Ah, well. Now you’ve got me embarrassed. That’s what I get for bragging, I suppose.” He clears his throat once. “Sorry, you were asking questions?”

Spock finds himself kind of taken by the pink hue of Jim’s cheeks, but manages to reel himself back in to continue their exchange. “Have you ever deliberately utilised your abilities in your daily life?”

“Nope.” Jim replies, then looks contemplative. “Well, when I was younger I thought it was cool. I’d go out into the grass fields of my family’s farm and try and toast some twigs, but… yeah, quickly realised I had no control over it, so it was best not to try at all. You see, I’m really great up here,” He taps the side of his head. “But not so good… here.” He then motions at the rest of himself.

Spock has never wanted to disagree with anything quicker in his life, but he keeps his mouth firmly shut. The topic of the conversation is immensely fascinating, and he doesn’t want to needlessly interrupt it simply so that he can fawn over Jim’s physique. He has plenty of time to do so at another time. Hopefully. 

Spock gives a small nod and quickly types up the remark. “What of relationships?”

“What of them?”

“Does possessing abilities affect how you behave around a partner or how they behave around you?” Spock elucidates.

“Let’s not run before I’ve learnt how to walk.” Jim chuckles uncomfortably.

Spock raises a single eyebrow. “What does that idiom mean?”

“It means I need to have a partner first before I can give you an answer.”

“You may use past relationships as your point of reference.” Spock clarifies, secretly delighting in the fact that Jim is entirely single as of now. Perfect.

Jim shakes his head. “Buddy, I have no past relationships to speak of.” 

Spock’s second eyebrow joins his first. “That is impossible.”

Jim shrugs. “Not really.”

“You are extremely attractive.” Spock tells him bluntly, and the blush from before quickly gets itself acquainted with Jim’s cheeks again.

Jim coughs once into his fist and averts his eyes. “Thanks. A lot of people to seem to share that sentiment, but…” He shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“Are you by any chance asexual?” Spock inquires.

“No.”

“Are you demisexual?”

“What’s that?”

“Demisexuality is when a being cannot form a sexual attraction to another being unless they become deeply emotionally attached first.” Spock explains in brief. “If the emotional connection is absent, the being cannot experience sexual attraction.”

Jim tilts his head to the side. “Probably I’d describe that as ‘love’, but that’s just me personally. No, I still feel sexual attraction just from appearance alone, but…” His cheeks darken further. “Yeah, I can’t really control my abilities so well.”

“Then in what manner does your ability hinder you from developing any romantic or physical relationships?”

Jim’s blush intensifies, and Spock realises he’d not been aware there were so many shades of pink. “Look, you uh… the thing is, when I feel strong emotions I can’t really control my reactions.”

The explanation strikes Spock as being rather strange, and he tilts his head to the side in a very Human gesture of curiosity. “Please elaborate.”

Jim sighs and hangs his head. “Like… when I get excited or feel an emotion too intensely, my powers go a bit… haywire.”

An awkward silence descends following the admittance, and Spock continues to stare at Jim until his mind slowly puts all the pieces together.

“Oh.” He utters.

“Don’t you dare laugh.” Jim warns.

“I would do no such thing.”

Jim looks defiant, his hunched shoulders signalling his defensiveness, but the blush is very much as strong as before. “So does that answer your question?”

“Is your reaction similar to premature ejaculation?” Spock asks directly.

“Oh my God.” Jim groans and covers his face with his hands.

Spock patiently waits as Jim struggles to pull himself together, the redness of his face crawling down his neck. Eventually the man lets his hands drop, but he’s careful to avoid Spock’s gaze.

“I don’t know.” He says carefully. “I’ve never ejaculated prematurely.”

“Fascinating.” 

Jim’s eyes widen in fear. “Is it _really_?”

“Have you always been this way? Even with your sexual partners?”

“I haven’t actually… um.” Jim stammers, and impossibly his cheeks redden further.

Both of Spock’s eyebrows hike up. “Surely you jest.”

Jim lets out a dry laugh, shaking his head a bit. “Uh, nope. Not even a little bit.”

The words are a huge shock, and in all honesty Spock’s having trouble accepting them as the truth. Surely, they must be false. But Jim doesn’t look like he’s joking even in the slightest.

“To what extent have you engaged in romantic or sexual activities with another being?” Spock inquires, his curiosity having taken over the reins now.

“Is this really necessary to know?” Jim mumbles, wringing his hands.

It isn’t, but Spock wants to know. Needs to know. “It is.”

Jim sighs, then self-consciously rubs at the nape of his neck. “Kissing.”

Spock leans forward just a tad. “Did you not go beyond kissing out of your own volition?”

“Yeah.” Jim nods, his blush miraculously still present. It seems he’s incapable of controlling it properly when it comes to strong emotions. Spock briefly wonders if perhaps all of Jim’s reactions are similar, and the connection he makes between them and his abilities is in actually just the man’s paranoia.

“Why?” Spock wonders.

“What do you mean why?” Jim snaps, growing heated. “Because I’m scared my electric bolts will fucking flip and hurt them somehow.”

Spock tips his head. “Do you believe yourself to be truly capable of that?”

“I don’t know, but I very well could. My control over my abilities is shit.” Jim’s looking incredibly uneasy now, his brows furrowed and mouth turned down.

“Have you attempted any practice in order to curb your abilities?”

“I do try, but— actually, that’s not right, I don’t practice. It’s… it’s weird. I don’t know if I’m doing well or not, and I don’t know how to set up goals and objectives since I don’t know how far I can go.” Jim’s shoulders sag with defeat and his gaze drops to the floor.

Spock nods along slowly, taking his time parsing the man’s words. “That is understandable. However, I believe practice will benefit you greatly in controlling your abilities, and it is only through practice that you can discover your limit.”

Jim’s gaze flickers up to him, fear evident in those blue eyes. “But what if I never discover it?”

Spock opens his mouth as if to reply, but when his brain can’t came up with a suitable reply to Jim’s worries it snaps shut again. He sits in silence, mulling over the words, and finds he’s unable to form a proper solution as of now.

“Scary, right?” Jim murmurs.

Spock gives a small nod. “I understand your apprehension, Jim. But I still think it is crucial that you attempt it. It is after all, a matter of discovery which will greatly benefit you in the future.”

“I don’t know about that.” Jim retorts, running a hand through his hair. It musses up the strands in a way that shouldn’t make him look so attractive, yet the evidence is right before Spock.

“Perhaps I could aid you in devising a set of objectives for you to accomplish.” Spock murmurs, allowing his gaze to linger on Jim’s hair a little longer than is appropriate. 

Jim’s hand drops to his lap, and he peers at Spock curiously. “How’d you mean?”

“It is as I said.” Spock replies, turning off the recording. “I have gathered enough information for my purposes and no longer require the recording. You have been most ameniable participating in the interview and I thank you for your time and efforts.” 

“It’s alright.” Jim assures him, confusion colouring his face.

Spock quickly saves his current notes then opens up a new page, titling it ‘ _Personal Objectives_ ’ and angling it so that Jim can see. “Now that the interview has concluded, we can discuss the extent of your abilities in further detail. Once we have ascertained as much as we can about them and how comfortable you are using them, we can begin composing a list of objectives for you to achieve. There is no shame in attempting a task even if it amounts to nothing.” He adds on after a moment.

“You…” Jim trails off, looking baffled. 

Spock continues to silently stare at him, awaiting either his acceptance or rejection. He would prefer it if Jim would allow Spock to help him with this, since he’s rather proficient at constructing personal agendas and following them to a tee. Hikaru often comments on how strict Spock is with himself, but he’s found that it’s the method he finds most preferable, and grants him the most motivation to complete his tasks.

Jim finally shakes his head and emits a defeated sigh. “Alright. Let’s do it.”

“Excellent.” Spock places the PADD between them so that Jim can add his own notes if he so wishes. “Let us begin by discussing the sexual acts that trigger your abilities.”

Jim’s gaze suddenly flickers up to Spock’s own, disbelief clear in his blue eyes. “You’re a weird reporter, you know that?”

“I am a journalist.” Spock informs him, and proceeds to input ‘fellatio?’ into the PADD.


	3. Chapter 3

Spock runs through his article for the third and last time, making sure that his grammar is immaculate, the page layout pleasing, and the size of the title not too accosting. Checking through it again just reminds him of how intriguing the conversation with Jim had been, and that he’s finally realised his lifelong dream of interviewing someone with a superpower. _Finally_. It’s unbelievable really, and he’s still having trouble wrapping his head around the fact that it happened. He’d gone to Jim’s home, and after much, much, _much_ pestering had been allowed inside to gather the words he’d come for. Obviously Jim’s experiences with his abilities can’t be applicable to everyone with a superpower, but it’s better than what Spock knew before, which was nothing. Hopefully his readers will agree with those sentiments.

Admittedly, the questions did change and veer off path when Jim revealed he was a virgin, but it had spurred another load of questions which closely tied in to how his abilities were affected by his emotions. So in a way, it had been tied in with Spock’s original topic of interviewing someone in regards to their superpowers, although it did also satisfy his curiosity to know why Jim has chosen to remain a virgin. 

Oddly enough, finding out about that little titbit of information has only fanned his feelings of lust towards the man. He’d struggled to keep his composure during the interview and not rub himself all over Jim, repeating ‘ _be good_ ’ to himself like a mantra. Not only would he have ruined their conversation which had been fascinating from the moment it began, but his professionalism and the reputation of the company would be tarnished.

It was frustrating that he couldn’t act on his desire, but he’s glad that he at least got a slew of interesting information from their chat. Obviously, he would like to thank Jim for his participation by instigating sexual intercourse, but he isn’t going to force himself on the man. However, the hardest truth to swallow is that Spock is almost certain that Jim wouldn’t have turned him in for indecent behaviour. Not if the way the man’s electrifying blue eyes had raked over Spock’s body had been any indication. 

Jim had kept himself closely guarded at the start of the interview, but as they’d progressed deeper and delved into the topic of controlling his abilities, he became more open with his body language. He’d sat forward and paid close attention to what Spock was saying, draped his arm over the couch and much too close for Spock’s liking, and, worst of all, stared at Spock’s lips with such an intense focus it had slowly been driving him crazy. All the signs had pointed towards Jim finding him attractive, yet the man resolutely kept his hands all to himself. It was equal parts arousing and frustrating. However, Spock does admit that after hearing Jim’s story as to why he chose to distance himself from sexual activities, he can understand why the man would act in such a way.

It’s ten minutes and a few quick edits later when he finally hits the send button, shooting off the first draft of his interview article once and for all. He’s spent far too many hours agonising over its content, editing and re-editing until he was satisfied with the end product. All that’s left to do now is wait for Hikaru to look through it and get back to him with suggestions of any touch-ups. Spock usually finds it difficult keeping the flow of his articles easy-going, and more often than not they end up sounding like peer-reviewed academic articles. For whatever reason he’s never taken to Terran slang as well as he’d wished he would, instead adapting Vulcan grammar into his usage of Standard. Thankfully his co-workers don’t seem to mind his strife with the language for which he is grateful.

Hikaru himself always assures Spock that his Standard is more than adequate, if only more refined than the average Terran is used to. It isn’t a flaw by any means, simply a difference. One which Hikaru gladly tolerates since Spock continuously produces incredibly rich content, and is by far the most punctual worker in the company. With those two strengths playing in Spock’s favour, the man is always happy to look through his work. 

A sudden chiming noise alerts Spock that he’s received a new e-mail, and he instantly puts aside his previous thoughts to see what it is. It can’t be Hikaru because he’d sent the article just minutes ago. Spock closes down the document containing his article and clicks over to his inbox. There, sitting at the very top of a long list of read e-mails, is the most recent message with the name of sender enunciated in bold: Jim Kirk.

Spock doesn’t waste any time in opening it up.

From: j.t.kirk@gmail.com  
To: s.t.spock@nyspotlight.com  
Date: March 28, 2266 14:32  
Subject: Interview

Hey Spock, Just wanted to ask if you know when the interview we had will get published? What was it for anyway? I never thought to ask.

All the best,  
Jim

Spock re-reads the message a second time just because he can, then a third, fourth, and fifth before he sits back in his chair. This was… not unwelcome. But curious. He never gave Jim his e-mail, yet the man has somehow managed to find it himself and send Spock and e-mail. Granted, it’s only to ask about the interview, but Spock can’t damp down on the irrational excitement over the fact that Jim’s sought him out, even if it is only electronically.

From: s.t.spock@nyspotlight.com  
To: j.t.kirk@gmail.com  
Date: March 28, 2266 14:36  
Subject: Re: Interview 

Hello Jim,

If I can get the approval of my editor within the week, the article containing your interview should be published in our next issue. It will be released approximately two weeks from now, falling on the date April 10th, and can be found in the ‘Science and Exploration’ section. 

It has been my wish to interview a superhero for quite a few years now, and so when our paths crossed I was adamant on fulfilling it. Again, I apologise for accosting you so fiercely and the methods used in order to procure the interview.

I must ask, how did you procure my e-mail address?

Kind regards,  
S’chn T’gai Spock,  
New York Spotlight  
T: +1 212-594-8939  
E: s.t.spock@nyspotlight.com  
W: www.nyspotlight.com 

From: j.t.kirk@gmail.com  
To: s.t.spock@nyspotlight.com  
Date: March 28, 2266 14:40  
Subject: Re: Re: Interview

I just googled your name and your profile came up on your company webpage. Nice holo by the way, I dig the symmetricity.

That’s actually so cute. If I’d known that was your reason I would’ve done the interview sooner, I thought you were just some nosey reporter. Sorry you couldn’t get an actual superhero and had to settle for the second best option.

/Jim

From: j.t.kirk@gmail.com  
To: s.t.spock@nyspotlight.com  
Date: March 28, 2266 14:40  
Subject: Re: Re: Interview

Sorry, ‘ _journalist_ ’.

From: s.t.spock@nyspotlight.com  
To: j.t.kirk@gmail.com  
Date: March 28, 2266 14:43  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Interview 

It is impressive that you recalled not only my name, but were able to spell it.

By all accounts your anger would be righteous. I was a nuisance to you and rightfully labelled ‘nosey’. I am glad I have finally completed my interview, and even though you are not a superhero, you will suffice.

I am a journalist, Jim, I do not understand why you would use quotation marks.

Kind regards,  
S’chn T’gai Spock,  
New York Spotlight  
T: +1 212-594-8939  
E: s.t.spock@nyspotlight.com  
W: www.nyspotlight.com 

From: j.t.kirk@gmail.com  
To: s.t.spock@nyspotlight.com  
Date: March 28, 2266 14:45  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Interview 

‘You will suffice.’ Thanks, that’s a great compliment.

I mean I had to butcher it a bit to fit Standard writing, but thankfully Google recommends things for you.

From: s.t.spock@nyspotlight.com  
To: j.t.kirk@gmail.com  
Date: March 28, 2266 14:46  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Interview 

You were the one who referred to yourself as ‘the second best option’

That is a commendable method. Simple, yet fruitful.

Kind regards,  
S’chn T’gai Spock,  
New York Spotlight  
T: +1 212-594-8939  
E: s.t.spock@nyspotlight.com  
W: www.nyspotlight.com 

From: j.t.kirk@gmail.com  
To: s.t.spock@nyspotlight.com  
Date: March 28, 2266 14:46  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Interview 

Yeah, but you’re not supposed to agree.

From: s.t.spock@nyspotlight.com  
To: j.t.kirk@gmail.com  
Date: March 28, 2266 14:47  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Interview 

I must admit I am not able to fully understand your perspective on the sentence. How are you faring with curbing your electric manipulation abilities?

Kind regards,  
S’chn T’gai Spock,  
New York Spotlight  
T: +1 212-594-8939  
E: s.t.spock@nyspotlight.com  
W: www.nyspotlight.com 

From: j.t.kirk@gmail.com  
To: s.t.spock@nyspotlight.com  
Date: March 28, 2266 14:50  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Interview 

Nice segue. About the practice… yeah, that’s not going so great.

From: s.t.spock@nyspotlight.com  
To: j.t.kirk@gmail.com  
Date: March 28, 2266 14:50  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Interview 

How so?

Kind regards,  
S’chn T’gai Spock,  
New York Spotlight  
T: +1 212-594-8939  
E: s.t.spock@nyspotlight.com  
W: www.nyspotlight.com 

From: j.t.kirk@gmail.com  
To: s.t.spock@nyspotlight.com  
Date: March 28, 2266 14:55  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Interview 

I just can’t seem to follow them properly. Or even measure them. I’m nervous trying them out, and so I think maybe that’s why I’m hesitant to push myself and get some actual results. I don’t know.

From: s.t.spock@nyspotlight.com  
To: j.t.kirk@gmail.com  
Date: March 28, 2266 14:57  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Interview

In what way do you not measure them?

Kind regards,  
S’chn T’gai Spock,  
New York Spotlight  
T: +1 212-594-8939  
E: s.t.spock@nyspotlight.com  
W: www.nyspotlight.com 

From: j.t.kirk@gmail.com  
To: s.t.spock@nyspotlight.com  
Date: March 28, 2266 14:58  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Interview

I don’t know. It’s difficult to explain. It’s just stressful. I don’t know, man, I can’t really put it into words.

From: s.t.spock@nyspotlight.com  
To: j.t.kirk@gmail.com  
Date: March 28, 2266 15:05  
Subject: Meeting 

Jim, if it is not too forward a suggestion and if you are amenable, I propose that I aid you with your current experiment. We can convene in the park close to my office building— Burnett Park— and you can demonstrate the extent of your abilities to me. I may not know exactly what it is you are experiencing, but perhaps I can help further specify the list of objectives based on my observations of you. It sometimes helps to have an outside observer.

Kind regards,  
S’chn T’gai Spock,  
New York Spotlight  
T: +1 212-594-8939  
E: s.t.spock@nyspotlight.com  
W: www.nyspotlight.com 

From: j.t.kirk@gmail.com  
To: s.t.spock@nyspotlight.com  
Date: March 28, 2266 15:07  
Subject: Re: Meeting 

You only want me for my superpowers

From: s.t.spock@nyspotlight.com  
To: j.t.kirk@gmail.com  
Date: March 28, 2266 14:07  
Subject: Re: Re: Meeting 

Among other things.

Kind regards,  
S’chn T’gai Spock,  
New York Spotlight  
T: +1 212-594-8939  
E: s.t.spock@nyspotlight.com  
W: www.nyspotlight.com 

From: j.t.kirk@gmail.com  
To: s.t.spock@nyspotlight.com  
Date: March 28, 2266 14:20  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Meeting 

Are you free to meet on Saturday?

*

Spock doesn’t spend as much time in Burnett Park as he would like, even though it’s only several minutes away from his workplace. Usually when he walks to work in the mornings he’ll cross paths with a few people walking their dogs who will veer into the large park, but Spock himself rarely enters it. There has been a few occasions where he’s taken leisurely strolls during lunch hours on those rare occasions he has little work to finish, but generally he doesn’t spend much time there.

Jim, it turns out, spends even less time in the park than Spock does, and so it’s up to him to organise their meetup. They decide to meet at the main entrance at noon, then walk together inside at which point Spock will take the lead and steer them to a fitting practice location. He’s taken into consideration the concerns Jim voiced in their e-mails, and has chosen a secluded area in the park where the man can freely practice his abilities without feeling as though he’s being watched. They’re obscured from the main paths by large trees with their branches drooping down and leaves brushing the ground, and from the way Jim nods approvingly as he surveys their surroundings Spock has chosen well.

“It’s eh… it’s a bit hidden.”

“I thought you would find it preferable to practicing where bystanders can watch.” Spock explains.

“Yeah, you’re right there. Get quite nervous using my abilities out in the open.” Jim nods, slowly traipsing around. A small gust of wind ruffles his hair and Spock shivers involuntarily, wondering just how it is that Jim isn’t cold in what little garment he has on. The man is wearing a grey Henley which shows off his veined forearms, the piece hugging him in such unfair ways that Spock actually finds himself jealous of a piece of clothing. What’s worse, the blue jeans Jim is wearing do nothing but highlight his incredible thighs and hips, and Spock finds himself almost regretting offering Jim his help. 

Almost. After all, Jim is a wonderful sight for sore eyes.

“So what do we do now?” Jim asks once he’s done taking in the area, turning to face Spock fully.

“If you do not mind, I wish to witness what you are capable of.”

Jim stiffens suddenly, but eases up almost immediately after. It’s a curious reaction, and it becomes even more curious when Jim obviously forces a smile onto his face. “Sure.”

He takes a few steps back and spreads his fingers, then peers down at the ground. A brief moment passes where Spock just stares at him with his hands in the pockets of his coat, waiting for… well, he doesn’t know what he’s waiting for. Finally Jim looks up again while lifting his hands up a bit. The smile has been wiped from his face and replaced with a look of pure concentration. Spock watches closely as the man’s forehead creases and his eyes narrow, but his attention is quickly stolen by the small sparks that suddenly appear inside the palm of Jim’s hands. Excitement roils through him at the sight, but just as quickly as the sparks had appeared, they flicker out, leaving not a single trace of their existence behind. 

Jim’s shoulders sag slightly and he lets out a long, slow breath before his frown intensifies. Once more Spock’s eyes drop down to Jim’s hands where tiny sparks light up around them, and once more they disappear after mere seconds.

“Sorry,” Jim chuckles sheepishly. “I’m just a bit nervous is all.”

Spock’s gaze locks onto his. “Do not fret, Jim. Performance anxiety is common among Humans.”

“I didn’t—“ Jim breaks off with a bright blush. “I don’t have _performance anxiety_. I’m just nervous.” Spock raises a brow at the comment, and Jim seems to realise what he’s said because he amends with a mumble, “Look, we’re surrounded by all this flammable nature. I’m worried it might catch on fire if I mess up.”

“I see.” Spock nods slowly, rapidly calculating their options in his head. “Then perhaps it would be best if you were to lead the session.” 

Jim instantly makes a face. “I don’t know, man.”

“I assure you I do not expect anything extravagant, merely what you are most comfortable with. There is no need to impress me.”

Jim purses his lips. They lapse into a short silence, then he nods once. He digs his feet in the ground in an attempt to get a firmer grip, then repeats the process from before. Shoulders sagged, head dropped, fingers spread. He stays in this position longer than the previous time, possibly trying to centre himself, then looks up with an intense frown marring his face. 

Spock watches in charged silence as Jim slowly stretches his fingers several times, then a small, small light appears in the palm of his right hand. Ever so carefully, the man lifts his hands up in front of him and turns his palms towards each other. The light grows slightly larger, emitting a light sizzling noise, and Spock realises that Jim has created an electric ball. Spock is enraptured by the view, his eyes focused in on the small orb as it’s cradled between Jim’s hands. It’s an incredibly fascinating sight, and Spock silently wishes for Jim to increase its size; however, when the man tries, the ball gets only a smidgen bigger before it extinguishes in a sudden burst of smoke. Spock’s eyes follows the grey residue as it curls up into the clear blue sky, then slowly vanishes into thin air.

A lengthy silence passes between the two of them, until finally Jim lets out a sigh and lets his hands fall to his sides. “That’s it.”

Spock’s still in awe of what he just witnessed, but manages to utter out a reply. “A valiant effort.”

Jim’s lips quirk up. “Dick.”

Spock’s eyes travel over Jim’s form, taking in any changes in outwardly appearance that he can find. He would have presumed that after having exerted his powers Jim would feel tired, but there doesn’t seem to be any sign of that. His shoulders are slightly slumped, and his fingers are still a bit curled, but other than that there isn’t much change to the man. At least not on the outside.

“Do you feel fatigued, Jim?” Spock inquires.

Jim shakes his head. “Nope.”

“Neither physically nor emotionally?”

“Not really. I think if I use it often for a long time I might get tired, but so far I’m feeling fine.”

“I see.” Spock tilts his head to the side, then asks, “Are you capable of emitting your electric currents across vast distances?”

Jim looks considering. “I don’t know about vast, but yeah, I can. I’m not going to do it here though if that’s what you’re asking me. I can’t always control the direction the bolts go, and to be perfectly honest they’re usually never straight. Much like myself.” He adds with a chuckle.

“I see.” Spock falls back into his thoughts, wondering what their next step should be. He feels as if he should try to provide his own suggestions since he had been the one who offered to help Jim with his abilities. It’s rather difficult since Spock has no frame of reference for how one should learn to control their power. “You mentioned during our interview that your electric currents go ‘haywire’ when you experience an emotion too strongly.”

“Yeah, it does.” Jim agrees.

“I believe…” Spock starts, the start of some sort of idea forming in his head. He’s observed himself that Jim can create electricity if he sets his mind to it, albeit rather small in size and for a temporary period, and he’s curious as to how adding in emotional charge will change that. Spock looks Jim in the eyes and continues, “I believe that we will need to somehow harness the intensity of your emotional reactions in order to properly power your abilities.”

“Um… what?” Jim blinks.

Spock feels slightly embarrassed at not being able to get his point across, the exchange reminding him that his Standard is not something everyone understands. Nonetheless, he shoves away those brief feelings and repeats in a simpler version, “If you were to strongly experience an emotion while attempting to exert your abilities, you would need to learn how to handle your abilities when they are at a high intensity. I therefore believe our best course of action is to invoke strong emotions within you while you are attempting to use your abilities.” 

“That… could be doable.” Jim says slowly, though his face clearly expresses he’s somewhat unsure.

Spock would like to clear it up since he requires Jim’s approval if they were to go with this option, however he decides not to fret on it as of now since his vague makeshift plan may actually hold some worthwhile merit. Instead he jumps right into what he’s best at: questioning.

“What emotion are you must familiar with?”

Jim blinks at Spock, then after a second offers a shrug and grimace. “Happiness, I guess.”

“And which emotion impacts you the most?”

“How do you mean?”

“Which emotion elicits the strongest reaction from you?”

Jim frowns in consideration. “Um, I’d have to say either anger or lust. I feel those pretty strongly.”

Spock nods. “Which one would you say you experience more regularly?”

Jim immediately avoids eye contact, and Spock notices the tips of the man’s ears turn red. It’s annoyingly endearing. 

“Lust.” Jim admits.

The answer pleases Spock. Jim feels lust. It’s a strong emotion in him. Spock feels lust. It’s a rather strong emotion in him too. He’s rather certain he can invoke that emotion in Jim, and he absolutely will not mind it if Jim returns the favour.

Spock immediately gets to unbuttoning his thin coat and shedding it. Jim’s eyes widen slightly as they follow his movements, and Spock has to tamper down on the elation that rises in him. It’s a harsh struggle containing his emotions when around Jim as the man seems to have the uncanny ability of inciting his most powerful ones. He wants more of it. Wants more of Jim. Wants to touch Jim.

“What— what’re you doing?” Jim asks around a dry throat. His eyes are still following Spock as the man bundles up his coat and sets it carefully down on the ground.

“I have an idea.” Spock begins as he walks towards Jim. He comes to a slow halt before him and takes a light hold of his wrist. All of a sudden Spock gets a powerful image thrust at himself, one where he’s naked on his back with his legs spread and Jim’s head between them.

Spock snatches his hand back as if scalded. That… that was not his fantasy.

A line of worry forms between Jim’s brows. “What? What happened?”

Spock’s mouth feels very, very dry. Saliva seems almost absent, yet his blood is burning. He swallows, but it does nothing to clear up his throat. Spock’s eyes shift to Jim’s, and he says in a careful tone, “Vulcans are touch telepaths.”

Jim’s frown deepens. “Huh?” He says, obviously not catching Spock’s drift. After a moment though, his mouth drops open with realisation. “Oh!”

An awkward silence descends over them and the air turns suddenly tight with tension. Jim and Spock continue to stare at one another, neither of them knowing exactly how to proceed with the current situation they’re in. The seconds roll past, each one seemingly longer than the other, yet still the silence remains. Awkwardness hangs over them like a suffocating blanket.

Eventually Jim breaks it by awkwardly rubbing at his arm.

“Um.” He says intelligently.

His attempts at breaking out of the situation they’re in fail however when he once more falls back into tense silence. Spock takes a deep breathe, then deliberately catches Jim’s eyes. He makes sure the man is entirely focused on him, then lets his gaze drop. Spock takes his time letting his gaze caress the man’s body, crawling slowly and sensuously over every part of Jim’s muscles before slowly crawling back up to meet the man’s eyes. 

Jim’s mouth is hanging open and his gaze has darkened considerably. In fact, his blue eyes are slight glazed over. A shiver of pleasure runs through Spock.

Several seconds trickle away, until eventually Spock makes a move. He gently lays his hand on Jim’s wrist and says, “If you are not averse—“

“Let me show you what else I can do!” Jim sputters hurriedly as he jerks back. With rigid movements he turns on his heel and paces off to a spot not far away, then throws back a muddled thumbs up. Spock simply stares at the man as he tries his utmost best to curb his frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my GOD I finally updated! And guys, I am so sorry for the month long hiatus- I just started placement so I had to move again, and boy did I luck out with my housemates. I'm basically going to work and spending all my free time with them :D So just to ease your minds (again, sorry for worrying you) I'm completely fine, I just went off the grid because I'm too busy having fun with them. Managed to snag an hour to finish this and can post it so you know I'm alive and well :')
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
